Miley is a boy?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Miley / Lilly - romance. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Miley is a boy?**

**Miley Stewart enter the girls' locker room after gym class.**

"Hi there, Miley!" says Lilly Truscott when she sees her best friend. "I've never seen you in here before. You usually go straight home after gym class and I have no idea why."

"Sorry about that, Lils. You and me are best buds...still this one little thing about me stayin' away from this room all for so long is a secret I wanna keep to myself." says Miley.

Lilly is wearing a tiny black bikini and now Miley notice this.

Inside the blue sweatpants Miley is wearing, something starts to grow hard and stiff, a something girls aren't supposed to have.

Yes it's true that Miley's sweatpants are kinda baggy and a bit oversized, but the big thing she has there can still be seen clearly as it points forward from between Miley's legs.

"Uh, Miley...what's that big thing in your pants? I mean...it can't be a..." begins Lilly.

"...a big dick." adds Miley.

"Is it a dick?" says Lilly confused.

"Uh, no! That thing is my new phone." says Miley in a weak voice, trying to come up with an excuse. Miley knows that Lilly would never buy a lame excuse like that, but it's the best one Miley can think of at the moment.

Miley look down onto the floor, too shy to look at Lilly.

"Phone, yeah right!" says Lilly with a sarcastic, but also friendly laugh. "No, it's a big dick."

"Fine! You're right, Lils. It's a big dick." says Miley.

"How? You're a girl, right...? Is this some kinda dream? A trick? A weird joke?" says Lilly.

"No, nothing like that. You see...I am a girl, but I was also born with a dick. Before it was so small that I could easy hide it normal panties, but this year it's suddenly grown into full man-size so it's a bit of a problem to keep people from finding out." says Miley.

"Uh, okay...wait a sec!" says Lilly. "That thing is totally big right there. It means you have a hard-on. Why? Why are you horny now?"

"Well...seems like it's because of you, Lilly. My dick is hard, cause you are in that bikini ya got." says Miley.

"Are you a lesbian or bi...?" says Lilly.

"No, my dick, I can't make it go soft again. It goes hard even though I don't think about you that way." says Miley.

"Oh mmmmm, it is big and hard. Me wanna see it." says Lilly as she pull down Miley's sweatpants.

Miley's dick plops out right in front of Lilly's face.

"Please, Lilly...don't..." says Miley in a sad low tone.

"Wow, your dick is huge!" says Lilly with a smile.

Lilly grabs Miley's dick and gives Miley a handjob.

"Mmmm, Lils! That feels good, yes it does. Ya do that so nice." moans Miley.

"Good girl, just enjoy it. Yes." whisper Lilly in a soft sexy tone.

"No! Stop! Hold it, Lils. I'm gonna cum now." says Miley.

This only makes Lilly's hand stroke Miley's mega-erect dick even harder. Soon a big splash of cum is fired from Miley's dick all over Lilly's cute smile.

"Yummy!" says Lilly as she take some of the cum in her mouth and swallow it.

"Oh now! Dang freakin' shit...!" says Miley. "What have I done? I just gave my BFF a fat big splash of cum on her face."

Now it seems that Miley is going to cry.

"So so..." says Lilly in a nice friendly voice, trying to comfort Miley. "It's nothing to be sad about. That was fun and sexy."

"No it was not, Lilly! My dick is a fuckin' freak of nature. I'm a girl...a girl, ya hear! Girls don't have dicks, they have vaginas." says Miley.

"Freak of nature, no. I think your dick is very very sexy." says Lilly.

"Really?" says Miley in a weak tone.

"Yeah, really!" says Lilly. "Please, Miley! Fuck me with your dick. I want it in my pussy."

"Uh...no! Okay...that handjob you gave me was actually nice, but a real fuck...no. I'm sorry." says Miley.

"Please! You're still hard and me is horny like a damn horse so fuck me. Fuck me." says Lilly as she does the puppy dog face.

"Okay, me can never say 'no' to the puppy dog face." says Miley.

With a small sexy giggle, Lilly goes down on all four on the floor, ready to get fucked. Miley understands what Lilly wants and slide her dick into Lilly pussy from behind and then slowly starts to fuck Lilly doggy-style.

"Awwww! So sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Ah, yeah! Nice fuckin' that wet pussy ya got there, girl." moans Miley in her cool southern accent.

"Yay! Little naughty me love when you talk dirty the southern way." says Lilly.

"Okay. Lils baby, ya are such a nice little fuckin' slutty one. Yes, ya are." says Miley in her southern accent.

"Awww, yes!" moans Lilly.

"YES! Fuckin' awesome!" says Miley out loud as she cum inside Lilly's soft pussy.

"OMG, yes! YES! Cum in me, sweet babe!" screams Lilly with pleasure as she get her orgasm too.

"Did ya enjoy it, Lils?" says Miley.

"Oh yeah!" says a very happy Lilly.

A few weeks later they find out that Miley's cum made Lilly pregnant and 9 months later a little cute baby girl is born. She looks like both Lilly and Miley.

Lilly and Miley decides to name her Emily Kate Truscott-Stewart.

Even if her dad wants her to have surgery to remove her dick, Miley doesn't and once they turn 18, Lilly and Miley get married and moves to Nashville to begin life as a family with their sweet little daughter.

**The End.**


End file.
